


Happy to Oblige

by Arden (ArdenLa)



Series: Confessions of a Teacher's Pet [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship, age gap, early in their relationship, no sex in this one just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenLa/pseuds/Arden
Summary: When his favorite student doesn't show up for class, Solas takes it upon himself to figure out why.





	Happy to Oblige

She hadn’t texted him in more than twelve hours.

Which was fine, of course. It was fine. He just worried about her, because she usually texted him all day. She was probably just busy, or her phone died, or something.

But when she wasn’t in class he had to put in a concerted effort not to panic. 

She never missed class, especially not his class. He couldn’t help fearing the worst, though he hid it well. Only his most astute students would notice how on-edge he was, how his leg shook under his desk and how often he checked his phone. And his best student wasn’t there.

He sat in his office and stared at his phone. Was it acceptable to call her? He’d never actually called her before; all of their communication had been through text. But if something was wrong, he needed to know. Maybe he could help her.

The phone rang and rang -at least it went through. He got to her voicemail and hung up, unwilling to leave a message. He’d already texted and asked if she was alright, so he figured she would get it eventually. 

But a few minutes later she called him back. 

“Hello?” He said, picking up half-way through the first ring.

“Oh, uh, hi?” He let out a deep exhale, closing his eyes. He had been in denial about how badly he missed her voice, how much he needed to hear her. “You called?”

“I was- yes, I did.” Now he felt ridiculous. His cheeks reddened and he leaned his face into his palm. “You, ah… you were not responding.”

“Right, um…” She hesitated, and the silence was like a weight on his chest, crushing his heart. “I’m in the hospital.”

“What? Why?” He asked, a little too quickly. 

He heard her clear her throat. “Uh… so… I got into a car accident… because I might have fallen asleep at the wheel.”

“What?”

“Listen, I just… was really stressed out, and I hadn’t slept in days, and I was coming home from work, and… I fell asleep, crashed into a tree, and now I’m in the hospital.”

“Are you okay?”

“Essentially, yes. They think I might have a concussion and I have a lot of bruising. But my wrist is the only thing that’s broken. And it’s my left one too, so it’s fine, really. My car is totaled, though.” She sighed heavily. “I don’t know how I’m going to get to work.”

“Eirwen, you have a concussion?!”

“Um… maybe.”

He sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose. For a long time he didn’t say anything, trying to sort through his mixture of relief and fear. After a while he sighed, and was about to speak, but he heard her, softly, her voice tight. 

“Are you upset with me?”

He frowned and sat up, switching the phone to his other ear. “No. Just… worried.”

“You were… worried about me?”

He swallowed hard. “Yes.”

“Oh…” Her voice was quiet, but he thought he heard a slight smile in it. 

“Yes, I… do you want me to come visit you?”

“You- you would do that?” 

“Of course.”

“I mean, I don’t want you to, if it’s a burden, or like… I mean you definitely don’t have to.” 

“I want to, da’len.” She didn’t say anything to that, and he lowered his voice so he was more gentle, soft. “What hospital are you in?” 

She told him, and he stood up to gather his things. “Hahren?”

“Yes?”

Now he definitely heard the smile in her voice. “Thank you.”

He smiled too, and sighed heavily. “The things I do for you.”

She giggled on the other end of the line. “I’m always grateful.”

“And I’m happy to oblige.”


End file.
